


At Peace

by eboy_nagito



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eboy_nagito/pseuds/eboy_nagito
Summary: after mondos death, kiyotaka finds comfort in snuggling his coat. but it doesnt help enough.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	At Peace

Laying in his bed, Ishimaru breathed in the scent of Owada's coat. It smelled faintly of musk, with a few traces of citrus.

Owada had a bittersweet fragrance, and the aroma of his jacket reflected that. Ishimaru wished he could revel in that smell- not because it smelled good, but because it reminded him of Owada. Ishimaru really loved being with him, enjoying every second of his time spent.

And he was gone now.

Owada Mondo, best friend of Ishimaru Kiyotaka, was gone. He was gone, and as much as Ishimaru repeated that in his mind, he still couldn't believe it. Owada would never kill someone.

Tears ran down his face. He didn't want this to be true. He wanted it to be some cruel joke. He couldn't handle it, and he couldn't handle the emotions coming with it. He knew Owada would want him to keep on living, but he felt as if he couldn't.

He wished something, anything would happen, to kill him. He wanted to be with Owada again. And if that didn't happen, be wanted to be at peace with the fact he would never have to feel pain again.

And that's what happened. Bleeding out, in Ishimaru's last moments, he knew he would finally be at peace. He didn't know what would happen next, if there even was an afterlife where he could see Owada- but as he drifted away from consciousness, he felt a little less worried about it.

**Author's Note:**

> oof ouch my heart


End file.
